memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vorik
| Birthplace = Raal, | Born = 2350 | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Mother = T'Sara | Father = Tybik | Sibling(s) = Taurik, T'Bal and | Occupation = officer, Federation Starfleet | PrevAssign = chief engineer, | Assign = engineer, Utopia Planitia | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = rank insignia. | Icon1 = | altimage = | altcaption = }} Vorik was a Vulcan male who served as an engineer in Starfleet in the late 24th century. Most notably, Vorik served as a junior engineer aboard the during the seven years that the ship was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Following the ship's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Vorik was made chief engineer. Biography Early life Vorik, the son of T'Sara and Tybik, was born along with his twin brother, Taurik, in the city of Raal on in the year 2350. ( ) As a child, Vorik spent several summers exploring the Osana caverns on Vulcan, and spent some time engaged in some advanced rock climbing. Like most young Vulcans, Vorik had a young Vulcan girl, Selmar, who was chosen to be his future wife when the two came of age. ( }}; ) Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Vorik later entered Starfleet Academy in the late 2360s. Prior to his graduation, he served as a midshipman aboard the , during which time he introduced new dilithium crystal matrix protocols that improved the power conversion efficiency by 6%. He finally graduated in 2370 in the 6th percentile. ( ) The USS Voyager In the Delta Quadrant In 2371, Ensign Vorik was assigned to the as a junior engineer. Shortly after, Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant by an alien being known as "the Caretaker", where the entire crew were subjected to testing, before being returned to the ship unharmed. ( ) Following the death of Voyager s chief engineer during the transit to the Delta Quadrant, former Maquis engineer, B'Elanna Torres, was appointed as the new chief. Over the next two years, Vorik assisted Torres on a number of separate occasions. ( ) ]] In mid-2373, Vorik entered the initial stages of pon farr and with his chosen mate, Selmar, over 70,000 light-years away, Vorik actively began searching for a new mate amongst Voyager s crew. He soon decided that Torres was his chosen mate, and started out by surprising her with a table for two at Neelix' luau with a lakeside view. ( }}) By stardate 50537.2, pon farr had completely consumed Vorik and he openly declared the koon-ut-so'lik, the desire to mate, with Torres. During a brief physical contact between them, Vorik accidentally initiated the Vulcan telepathic mating bond, which caused Torres to undergo the same neurological imbalance that Vorik was undergoing. Vorik's pon farr was eventually ended when he and Torres fought in the Kal-if-fee ritual. ( }}; ) In 2374, Tuvok's psionic abilities were amplified greatly due to his infection by a parasite. Vorik was in engineering calculating the event horizon of the singularity which remained after Voyager attempted to destroy a white dwarf star, when Tuvok was able to mentally contact him from sickbay. After collapsing in pain, Vorik was taken to sickbay were Tuvok was able to mentally connect with him. Along with experiencing a sense of peace and certainty, Vorik was able to see the solutions to how to defeat Tuvok in a game of kal-toh which they had been playing for days. Vorik then mind-melded with Tuvok and Tuvok gave him two messages to transmit - 1) he wanted to be left alone to let the parasite continue transforming them both into a new kind of symbiotic being and 2) he wanted to talk to the Monorhan Assylia. ( }}) In 2377, Vorik helped drive aliens out of Voyager s main engineering. ( ) Chief engineer Following Voyager s safe return to the Alpha Quadrant in late 2377, Starfleet Command made special allowances for the crew in promoting all Starfleet officers two steps in rank if they remained in the service, thus Vorik was promoted two steps up to a full lieutenant. ( }}) Following Torres' departure from the ship, Vorik was also appointed as chief engineer, under the command of newly promoted Captain Chakotay. ( }}) The USS Hawking Vorik proudly served as the chief engineer throughout the incident with the Klingons, the "Plague of the Gods," and the rescue of Miral Paris and Torres. However, the lieutenant requested an assignment change to the for Project Full Circle and the fleet returning to the Delta Quadrant in 2381. ( }}) Utopia Planitia Fallowing the loss of the Hawking in the Omega Continuum, Vorik was reassigned to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards to assist in the reconstruction of the . After works on the Vesta were completed, Captain Regina Farkas and Admiral Janeway wanted Vorik to serve as the ship's chief engineer, however he was resentful of Starfleet's reckless actions by sending a fleet to the Delta Quadrant unprepared which cost the lives of more then a thousand Starfleet officers. He requested a reassignment which Captain Farkas granted, and joined the engineering crew of the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) He later spoke on the behalf of Tom Paris at the hearing regarding the custody of Miral Paris. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, Vorik was killed during an attack on Voyager by Species 8472 in January 2374. ( |Places of Exile}}) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections |before=''B'Elanna Torres'' | after=''Nancy Conlon'' | years=2378–2381}} Appearances (mentioned only) 2373 * * (First appearance) * * }} 2374 * * (1-4) * }} * }} * 2375 * }} * }} * }} * * * * | }} 2376 * (mentioned only) * }} * }} * * (mentioned only) 2377 * * 2378 * * }} * }} * 2381 * }} * * * 2382 * }} External link * category:Vulcans category:2350 births category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet engineers category:Starfleet ensigns category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet chief engineers category:USS Voyager personnel category:USS Hawking personnel